


I Like the New Amenities

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Coincidences, Community: bsg_epics, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Remainders/Journeys<br/>Prompt: silken sheets, double-booked room, power, pushed down by a woman - altitudeandwine</p><p>It takes her a bit, but she finally places him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like the New Amenities

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jayne Cobb Fell in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353247) by [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy). 



Kara heard the click of the door. Frak. Even on this godsforsaken world, they wouldn't leave her alone. She flicked the light off, controlled her breathing. Didn't matter who it was. She might be naked, but she could still kill 'em.

In flickers of light through the window, she caught sight of a cap. Whoever it was, he was tall. And had bad taste in caps. He stopped, one foot not quite touching the ground, and she held her breath. He listened for a few seconds, sniffed the air, then shrugged and walked farther into the room.

"Huh."

The voice sounded familiar. She cocked her head. She heard a beep, then the clerk downstairs answering.

"There's gear here. You damn fools rent me someone else's room?"

"Of course not. What room did you get?"

"I was just there five minutes ago. Seventeen, gorramit!"

Kara crept out of the head until she could see him. The sides of that ridiculous cap stuck out like pigtails. He was broad. Good strong back. She still couldn't place the voice, though.

"We show that room being rented to K Thrace."

"Well, that ain't me." He poked the com off and turned, kicking at her bag. "Huh," he said again.

She caught his profile and put it together, and at the same moment, he pulled that long gun and aimed it straight at her head. She grinned and walked toward him, hips swinging. "Long time, no see, big guy."

One eyebrow rose.

"If you're gonna shoot me, just do it." She walked closer, and he had to pull back his arm to keep the gun aimed at her. "You've got another gun I'm more interested in, though." She licked her lips, watching his eyes follow her tongue.

"K Thrace. That you?"

"Kara." She held out her hand as if to shake his, and when he holstered his sidearm, she shoved at his chest, riding him as he fell backward.

"Jayne," he smirked up at her. "This room has better amenities than I remember. I might have to amend my review."

She eyed the bed. "It's not silken sheets, but it's better than a filthy counter in a head in some backwater bar. You need to fight, or can we skip that this time?" The feel of the holster against her inner thigh was making her wet.

We can fight later."

Kara had one hand shoving off that stupid cap, the other between her legs pulling at his belt. "That's what I hoped you'd say."

**Author's Note:**

> References a previous meeting in _Jayne Cobb Fell in Love._


End file.
